


Somebody to love

by theghostofvenom



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofvenom/pseuds/theghostofvenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shitty work and shitty weather. Frank's just glad he has a loving boyfriend to go home to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to love

''Yes sir.'' Frank sighed and watched as his boss walked away. He rested his elbows on his desk; head in hands. God he hated this job. The rain was full on _pouring_ it down outside and the sky was black and just generally depressing; how fitting for his mood. He found that watching the clock certainly did _not_ make time go faster but made it drag. All he wanted was to go home to Gerard.

Frank called Gerard at lunch time, which made him feel a little better. But it wasn't the same as being actually at home with him. He only had another five hours of work and then he'd be set free from prison.

Frank eventually started counting the seconds when it came down to the last hour. His boss had visited him twice since lunchtime just to check Frank hadn't fallen asleep. (It only happened _one time_ )

When the end of the day rolled around Frank had to prevent himself from jumping in the air when the clock read 5. It was Friday, so of course, that meant the whole weekend of just him and Gerard.

He packed away his things and clocked out as fast as his legs would carry him. He wrapped his coat around himself as tight as he could and set for the ten minute walk back to his and Gerard's apartment.

The walk was way worse than Frank had anticipated and by the time he got to their apartment he was drenched from head to toe. Frank unlocked the door cursing at the weather. He shook off his coat and shuddered when the cold air hit him.

''Gee?'' Frank called as he kicked off his shoes.

''Kitchen!'' Gerard shouted. Frank nodded and trudged down to the kitchen, his feet making squelching noises as he went. He found Gerard stood at the coffee maker and walked over wrapping his arms around Gerard's waist feeling his warmth instantly.

 ''Hey.'' Gerard smiled and wrapped his arms around Frank. ''Do you want some coffee?''

Frank nodded. ''I'm cold.''

''Go change, sweetie, you're all wet and I don't want you catching a cold.'' Gerard leaned down and kissed Frank's forehead.

''Okay.'' Frank smiled and padded off to their bedroom. He threw his wet clothes onto the floor and pulled on a pair of sweats and Gerard's oversized hoodie he just _loved_. He gathered up his clothes and chucked them into the wash basket in the bathroom before walking back out to the kitchen ''That's better.'' Frank sighed as he walked back over to Gerard. He picked up his mug and nursed the coffee so it wouldn't burn him before taking a small sip.

Gerard smiled at him and pulled on the hoodie. ''You really like this huh?''

Frank blushed a little and nodded. ''S'my favourite.'' He grinned. Gerard laughed and picked up his own coffee taking a sip. ''Work shitty again?''

Frank groaned. ''Gee, I don't wanna talk about work, I'm home now.''

Gerard shook his head. ''Okay, okay, d'you wanna order pizza then?'' He smiled.

''See that's better!'' Frank laughed. Gerard grabbed his phone and set the order.

''They'll be here in 20 minutes Frankie.'' Gerard smiled. ''Wanna watch a movie?''

Frank couldn't help but reciprocate the smile and he nodded enthusiastically. Spending your Friday night with your three loves - pizza, movies and of course Gerard - is the best way to spend it. Gerard laced his fingers with Frank's and pulled him through to the living room. Frank set his coffee down while Gerard found them something to watch. He fell into Gerard's lap the instant he could and snuggled up to him, burying his face in Gerard's neck. ''You're all warm.'' he murmured.

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank to keep him in place and started watching the film. Frank strained to keep his eyes open and just felt the steady rise and fall of Gerard's chest beneath him. ''I'm tired.'' Frank yawned.

''You're always tired.'' Gerard smiled and began playing with Frank's hair. Frank giggled and leant up to kiss Gerard's chin before setting his head back down.

Gerard heard Frank's breathing even out into light snores and smiled down at him as he saw Frank was asleep. He carefully laid Frank down without waking him and pulled out a blanket from behind the couch. Gerard jumped out of his skin when the buzzer rang. He checked Frank was still asleep before going and letting the pizza guy up.

Gerard set the pizza in the kitchen figuring they could have it later if Frank woke back up. He walked back to the living room smiling at the sight of Frank snuggled up in a blanket asleep. Gerard shifted Frank forward and carefully lay down next to him. He pulled Frank into his chest and kissed his temple. Gerard closed his own eyes as he slept with the one he loved.


End file.
